Journal of Beorn
|TrueType=Books |TypeFormat=Book |Subtype= |Rarity=common |Description=A journal once belonging to a man named Beorn |SellsToMerchantPrice=15 |MerchantSellsToYouPrice=|DropsFrom=Poacher |SubType = |Author = Beorn}}The Journal of Beorn is a book found on dead poachers. It describes the life of the poacher Beorn. Source * Poacher Author * Beorn Text Entry 1 I got into this profession for one thing, and one thing only: gold. Growing up poor I knew the pain of having no coin to buy food or a devent shelter. I promised myself then that my life would not be like that. I would find a way to make a good living and not live in filth. That is how I have come to be a poacher. Entry 2 When I was young I ran away from home, in search of anything other than the life I knew. Unfortunately I had no way to leave the land as I had no ship, nor would I know how to sail it even if I did. One day while visiting a local inn, I came across a man by the name of Adin. He eyed me as I was sitting at the inn and came up to me, asking if I was satisfied with the life I was living. This was of course a strange thing to ask, but nevertheless it struck a nerve with me. I told him of my desire to gain wealth and leave this current land. After a long time of discussion, he told him that he was a hunter of sorts. He said he mainly went to various islands in search of rare animal hides to sell for a high price. He then asked me if this was something I'd be interested in doing. Without hesitation, I accepted and so my adventure began. Adin took me in as an apprentice and we set out to earn as much gold as possible. Entry 3 It's now been ten years since I met Adin. We've been working together for a long time and have grown to know each other quite well. I'm starting to fear however that his greed for hold has taken him too far. Adin has convinced most other poachers, as we call ourselves, to attack anyone they see, for they may valuable items on them. He says people are noe much different than animals and if we do not attack first, then they are likely to kill us when our back is turned. This sort of logic has given me some internal moral struggle, but I'm also obligated to follow Adin's command. After all, he did take me in and give me a chance at a real life. And I've certainly earned a good amount of coin in this profession. As far as Adin goes, I owe him a lot. But I just can't help but feel that this isn't right. Don't get me wrong, I've followed his commands and even killed random travelers at his order. Though I just can't seem to feel right about it no matter how much coin I earn. Entry 4 I'm thinking of leaving. I can't do this anymore. We are nothing more than mere pirates at this point, killing innocents for gold. I'm going to leave at midnight while the rest of the company is asleep. I hope that Adin will understand my decision and yet I also hope to never cross paths with him again. I thought this was a life in which I could be content, but it's only left me in despair. I think it's time I return home and rebuild my life. Category:Books Category:Lore